The embodiments described herein relate generally to wheel-based games and, more particularly, to mechanically rotating wheels that may be used with multiple games.
As casino games gain an ability to dynamically change content, game themes, and game presentation graphics, a corresponding desire exists to dynamically change graphics on rotating mechanical assemblies associated with the casino games. At least some known assemblies include a stationary projector that projects an image across a surface of a rotating, translucent disk. However, such assemblies generally cause visual artifacts to appear on the disk as a result of representing a sloped line using a rectangular grid of pixels. For example, on some known rotating assemblies, a boundary line between adjoining wheel segments is defined using contrasting colors between the segments. Other known rotating wheel assemblies define the boundary line using thin, radial lines. However, such approaches may cause the human eye to detect visual irregularities. Specifically, as such wheel assemblies are rotated, often such boundary lines appear jagged in a visual effect known as a “stair casing” effect. Such a visual affect may diminish the game presentation to a player and may discourage game play.